


Roses are RED, Violets are BLUE!

by liliwalt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Doujinshi, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliwalt/pseuds/liliwalt
Summary: A fancomic about the love story between Red and Blue, from childhood to adulthood!





	1. Grounded

  
  
  



	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I highly recommend you read this on the official page instead because you can put it full screen on your phone!   
https://www.facebook.com/namelessshipping/ 
> 
> I think I will also make a page on tumblr...
> 
> Next update should be in around 2 weeks! Peace!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pesky girl

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for quicker updates and more stuff! @liliwalt
> 
> You can also read this story here for the best quality: www.facebook.com/namelessshipping


End file.
